


...a Kinky Boy

by baldersgratetoo



Series: Derek is... [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Fucking, Hairy Derek Hale, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, References to Knotting, Rimming, Service Top, Sub Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldersgratetoo/pseuds/baldersgratetoo
Summary: Makes more sense in the context of the series but a collection of one-shots where Derek is, or becomes, a little bit of a kinkster. Fuller description of the series along with the list of contents can be found in chapter 1; the stories begin at chapter 2.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Derek is... [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757656
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	1. Contents

Derek is…

A collection of one-shots focussing on the various states of Derek Hale. Each story/work will have a theme and each chapter will be a stand alone story based on that theme. Tags will apply to the chapter as a whole but specific content warnings will appear in the introduction for each chapter and the first chapter will always be a table of contents with individual chapter ratings and summary.

Most of them will be short and either plot bunnies for potentially longer or more involved works, or writing challenges like strict 30 minutes, here’s your prompt…go! As such concrit is especially welcome. If you aren’t sure what the difference between, ‘well that was shit,’ and, ‘you seem to use a lot of repeated pronouns; here’s a technique I’ve found useful for varying sentence structure to avoid this…,’ then hey, at least my comment count’s gone up!

Feel free to leave any effusive praise and gratitude or more importantly requests or prompts in the comments or find me on twitter @bgiific and if I’m feeling it I’ll write it. Unless it really doesn’t fit, whatever you request will be a chapter themed to the work you request it in. Feel free to suggest a new work title if you want me to take him down a new rabbit hole!

Last but not least there will be a lot of variety here and as I add more there’s more chance I’ll miss things. It’s not deliberate; if you notice something that you think needs a warning or should be tagged please let me know. As a work might start with a fluffy suitable for all piece then segue straight into a very explicit one I’m erring on the side of caution and marking everything as such from the start.

tl:dr please enjoy but mind the tags!

* * *

Chapter 1 - > Contents

[Chapter 2 - > Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529078/chapters/59223859) [Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski] [Mentions of knotting (beta form)]


	2. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wants Stiles to take control, wants to be used for Stiles' pleasure, wants his Alpha to take his rightful place.

'So, I don't think I'm going to fit into that.' Stiles was examining the tiny object, and he couldn't fathom how anyone could fit in it. 'I mean, I'll try, but I think you'll need to get me a bigger one if you want me to give it a go.' When he looked up, Derek was blushing furiously. 'Der?'

'I...' he began before his voice cracked and his blush intensified. Stiles waited. For life and death he'd push, any other time Derek would feel backed into a corner. Then, never talk about whatever the usually incredibly fun thing causing the embarrassment. 'It's not for you,' he blurted.

That was not what Stiles had expected. He was also a bit confused. 'Do you not want to fuck me anymore?'

'No,' Derek replied. Then, as soon as Stiles' face began to fall, he slipped into a panic. 'No, that's not what I meant. I don't want to stop.'

'Derek,' he sighed, resigned. So far, this one wasn't turning out to be as fun as some of the other experiments Derek wanted to try. 'I don't want you to fuck me because you think you have to.'

'I do,' came the meek reply.

And then Stiles realised Derek didn't mean he wanted to fuck Stiles. He implied he wanted Stiles to make him fuck him. Wanted...what? 'So,' he began. 'Let me make sure I understand here. You want me to, what? Squeeze you into that little cage? Keep you in there until I want you to rail my ass? Then put you back away after 'till I need you again?' If he sounded a bit incredulous when he said it it was because he was. If he was interpreting this right, then he couldn't believe his luck.

Shifting uncomfortably, Derek was squeezing his hands on his thighs and looking at the ground. Stiles referred to it in his head as the 'Sourwolf is really turned on but embarrassed by what he's asking for', look. Eventually, Derek answered. 'Yes,' his voice broke, and he blushed. Stiles thought it was adorable. 'Yes,' he said more firmly, if still a bit unsure. 'I want that. I want to be,' he began and paused again, sighing. Then tensing, looking up, determined, Derek said, 'I want to be your service top. I only get to use my dick when you decide I get to fuck you.'

Stiles could tell that Derek wasn't as sure as he looked, it was bravado. He wasn't breathing. Deciding the upper hand was needed here, to keep Derek off-balance, Stiles waited. A serene smile sat on his face as he looked at Derek and waited. The panic was starting to return, and finally, a breath was gasped in, Stiles pounced before Derek had a chance to talk. 'I'd like that. You'd be like a wild animal, so desperate to cum whenever I let you out. You always want to get inside me if you haven't seen me for a day. Imagine if I waited a week to let you out.' He watched Derek gulp. 'A month.'

A high pitched whine broke Stiles' concentration, and his dick became fully hard in response, uncomfortable in his skinny jeans. It was the whispered, 'please,' though, that made him start to leak.

'Take your clothes off.' It was instruction and Derek heard it. There was a moment's surprise but no hesitation as he stood and began to strip. Being naked never bothered Derek, having nothing to be embarrassed about. So, Stiles knew, the nervous shuffling from foot to foot was for what he was asking to be done to his body. For the trust placed in Stiles.

Though he wanted to run his hands over the thick thighs and squeeze the ample meat of Derek's ass, he didn't want the dick in front of his face to plump up any more than it already had. Not if he was going to do what was required. It was a beautiful dick. Slightly darker than the rest of Derek's skin, it was smooth, thick, and covered in a silky soft foreskin that let him play with it whenever he wanted. No need for lube first unlike with his own. With blood filling it and pumping it up enough to make it swell but not enough to defeat gravity, it was already bigger than Stiles' own ever got. Chewing his lip, he looked up and asked, 'are you sure you'll fit because I wasn't joking about me needing a bigger one?' He emphasised me with a painful stab of thumb to his chest.

'It'll fit, I,' Derek replied. Head bowing again, he continued, 'I made sure.'

God. Stiles was going to cum before they'd even got anywhere. Now that he thought about it, Derek's bush was trimmed unusually neatly. Over the last few years, there was no return to whatever previously had him waxing and shaving everything into oblivion. He wasn't messy, but he wasn't ashamed of thick black hair. Now his pubes were only half an inch long, and heavy low hanging balls were smooth. Stiles didn't want to know how he'd managed that but, wincing, hoping it hadn't involved any werewolf healing abilities.

'You prepared for this, didn't you? Hoped I would agree and got ready before so you didn't have to wait for me to lock you away?' It was rhetorical, Stiles already knew that was the case, but Derek obviously liked it and began to twitch and swell more. 'Hey,' Stiles said, giving the balls a sharp tap. All he got in reply was an irritated huff. 'If you get hard we'll never get this thing on.

In another indication Derek had prepared, hoping his request would be agreed to, he'd not only handed the cage over to Stiles but everything else they needed. Opening the pot of coconut and tea tree oil, then scooping a generous amount into his fingers, Stiles began. Slowly he rubbed the quickly melting substance into his palms to warm it. Then began to gently massage it into the skin of Derek's sack and shaft, squeezing and teasing as he went. It was a remarkably cathartic experience, watching the swell and fall of cock, the jumping and twitching of balls as the minutes past. Not once was he told to hurry or to stop.

Eventually, he had to move on. There was only one ring in the bag. He suspected that Derek had either tested and discarded the others or else had carefully researched and measured and ordered precisely the size needed. Slipping the shaft through was easy, the first ball not much harder, but the second one was more of a challenge. More than once was a hiss drawn from Derek in the struggle. Finally, all of his manhood was through, and the silver of the steel ring sat snugly at the base like it belonged; just enough space for Stiles' finger.

Next came the cage. It was a steel hemisphere, about an inch in diameter, with a hole in the middle to line up with Derek's slit. Around that was a ring of smaller holes; to allow for breathing, Stiles assumed. It was difficult to believe that the big cock before him would compress down to such a small size but who was he to argue. Placing the cage over Derek's head, he began to push inwards towards the base. With a third of his usual flaccid length left, it became more of a struggle and Stiles has to push against it with both thumbs while hooking his fingers around the ring to pull it forward.

The clasp finally clicked into place, after some profuse swearing on Stiles' part as he'd struggle to align the guide pins and keep Derek's skin out of the was of being nipped. Grabbing the locking pin as quickly as he could with the fear his hard work would all burst out with only one hand holding it together, he slid the bar into place and locked the key. Stiles just stared at it until a gasp drew his attention and he looked up to see the look of awe on Derek's face turn to a shit-eating grin. 'It's so small,' he said. Stiles could only nod dumbly in agreement. 'It's trying to get hard. Really trying. It aches so badly.' Contrary to his words, Derek's smile just grew wider.

'You were a terrible Alpha,' Stiles said. Apropos of nothing.

Derek's face fell, and he looked down. 'I was,' he agreed. It wasn't a part of his life he was particularly proud of, so Stiles clarified before he could start to spoil the moment by wallowing.

'Not because you couldn't lead, but because you were never meant to. You never knew how. No one had ever taught you, because you were always the one who was happy doing what you were told? Weren't you?'

There was silence for a minute then, nodding, Derek replied, 'you're my Alpha now Stiles. That's why I'm not Scott's. I'm yours.'

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Stiles decided not to linger in the moment of emotional discomfort and turned to what he did best. Using Derek's thighs to lever himself up, he pressed into Derek to lick into his mouth and touch his hardness against Derek's naked hip. They both knew exactly how the other felt and were both extremely uncomfortable addressing it like adults.

'My birthday is in seventeen days,' Stiles whispered, and Derek just nodded, not grasping the relevance. 'And that is how long I'm going to leave you locked up.' That got a better response, widened eyes and subvocal whine. 'When I let you out, I expect to be ravaged. I want you to throw me down, rut inside me, give in to you most base nature and let go. I want to feel your fangs on my shoulder, see your eyes glowing amber. I want to hold your furry face in my hands while you force my hole open around your knot when you breed me and lock us together.'

Derek was growling by the time he's finished. 'You have no idea how much this hurts, do you?' he ground out.

Stiles snickered. 'Oh, I really hope I do, Derek. Listen to your Alpha, give me what I want, and you might get let out more often.' The growling stopped, and Derek nodded into the hollow of Stiles' neck where his face was hiding. 'Now, if I'm not getting fucked for over two weeks we need to find some other ways to play because if I can't wait that long, I know you can't. You're like a horny puppy.' He hissed at the nip to his neck and slapped Derek's ass in retaliation before pushing him away. The put-out look he had perfected in his time with Stiles was adorable.

Stripping off his shirt and kicking off his sneakers, Stiles returned to his seat on the couch, arms on the headrest and legs spread. 'You're going to take me out an blow me,' he instructed. 'Then you're going to use your tongue on me.' Derek licked his lips, and Stiles decided to push his luck. 'Then you're going to bend over the back of the couch, and I'm going to fuck you slow and long.' He held his breath, waiting as Derek stood frozen.

Derek had never wanted to do that before, always avoided the subject or came up with an argument so compelling he ended up fucking Stiles instead. It didn't take much convincing. This time though, he licked his lips in anticipation, fell to his knees, crawled the few feet to Stiles and said, 'yes, Alpha.'

As Stiles was being unzipped, he took deep breaths to steady himself and keep from coming too soon. Derek's hands slid under his waistband and pushed the fabric over his ass. He boosted himself up to assist, and his pants and briefs were pulled down his thighs, his dick slapping against his belly. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, Derek leant forward and took the glistening head into his mouth. Dipping and swirling his glans was teased by a probing tongue, seeking out the taste of him. Derek began to bob up and down, gradually taking more of Stiles inside.

Stiles was not small in the trouser department, and this wasn't a common occurrence. Usually, he would cum bouncing on Derek's thick cock or occasionally he would suck on the head while jerking Stiles to completion. It didn't come as too much of a surprise to Stiles when he began to cough and splutter. Pulling off, Derek seemed more put out. There was a determined look on his face which Stiles needed to head off.

'Der, baby,' he said gently. 'I know you want to impress me, and god knows I'd love to be able to just lay you out and skull fuck you into unconsciousness, but right now, the objective is to take the edge off. Do what you normally do, let my cum land on your tongue then come up here and kiss me.'

Who was Derek to say no? Taking Stiles back inside, he began to bob again, just the first couple of inches. One hand closed around the lower half of the shaft, the other teasing his sack, rolling his balls gently through warm fingers. They started to tighten, and the heat was pooling in his core. 'That's it, baby, take my load,' he moaned as he began to spray, coating Derek's tongue.

While he was still recovering, he found his lap full of the horny werewolf. His softening cock was nestled in Derek's crack, and lips were seeking entry at his own mouth. Tongue sliding out he pushed into Derek's mouth which opened in welcome. Sliding around each other they shared spit and Sties own come filled his mouth, only for him to pass it back. Lazily they kissed, snowballing until all the saltiness has faded.

'You're so good for me baby,' Stiles cooed, and Derek preened before hiding his face in embarrassment. Chuckling Stiles decided he wanted to move on to the next part, his cock giving a twitch of renewed interest. 'Time to move. I want you to feel like I'm using you, so get on the floor on your back. I'm going to ride your face.' The change that came over Derek since the cage had gone on was insane. No grumbling, no sarcastic retorts. He had laid himself out on the floor, fingers fisting and releasing in the fibres of the shag rug in anticipation before Stiles had even finished his sentence. Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer, Stiles stood, toed off his socks and jeans from around his ankles and planted his feet on either side of Derek's broad shoulder's.

Slowly, he lowered himself down into a squat, huffs of hot air blowing against his balls as Derek craned his neck up in an effort to taste the hole that he used to fuck whenever he wanted to. Stiles smirked, holding the tails of his plaid shirt out of the way and looking at the shiny metal lump where a thick throbbing cock used to be. Locked up for only a few minutes and its owner was already desperate to serve. Well; he supposed he owned it now. Stiles let himself drop and ground himself down onto the tongue that speared into him without fanfare. Backwards and forwards he rocked, feeling the wetness spread and the itch of newly trimmed beard. Most of his weight fell onto Derek's big hands as they came up to pull apart the creamy cheeks. As he began to moan at the sensations on his hole, his legs gave up, and the rest of his bulk fell forward onto his hands firmly planted upon the thick furry chest beneath.

It was always heaven when Derek feasted on him. The first time it happened was the first time they had had sex. They'd been engaged in what in hindsight had been a quickly escalating game of gay chicken which had made everyone else so uncomfortable they quietly scarpered. Stiles had said to kiss his ass, Derek had said bend over, Stiles did and once he was crying in pleasure had said to put his moneymaker where his mouth was. This time though, Derek wasn't just eating him with vigour, he was licking and sucking and chewing, consuming Stiles like a man starved. If this had been any other occasion Derek would have thrown him down and slid in by now; he wouldn't even need lube Stiles was so wet and open.

Unable to take any more, nerves on edge and sensitive skin close to being rubbed raw Stiles let himself fall forward. He was breathing hard. Cheek resting on Derek's thigh he took in the scent of the steel-capped wetness that proved even though it was no longer clearly visible, his arousal was in no way lessened. As if responding to Stiles thoughts, and unable to reach the puffy wet hole he'd been fixated on, with a whine Derek turned his attention to the balls sat on his chin. After a regrettably short period of licking, sucking, and light nibbling, Stiles was too on edge. He slid forward, humping the muscled chest and matting his juices into the hair, before springing up and divesting himself of his shirt and tee.

Lying on the floor, eyes wide and pupils dilated, beard wet and sticky with spit and foam, Derek looked utterly debauched and unbelievably beautiful. Stiles had weird taste. 'Come on, up! I want you to kneel on the couch, arms on the back. Lean forward, arch your back, and stick out that fat ass.' Blushing, Derek picked himself up of the floor and passing Stiles. One knee on the sofa, he paused, stood back up and turned with a question on his lips that seemed to get stuck on its way out. Deciding to encourage him, Stiles stepped up and took hold of his sticky face, moving in for a kiss that same him chasing the taste of himself until Derek chuckled. 'Everything okay, big guy?'

Nodding, Derek gave him another small peck. 'I just wanted a kiss,' he paused blushing again. 'Before. After that, I wasn't sure you'd want to. Glad to know it's not an issue.'

'The way I see it if you're willing to stick your tongue up my ass, I should be willing to stick your tongue in my mouth after. Now get on the couch so I can fuck you, Derek.'

Grinning, Derek did as he was told. He gasped when fingers gently rubbed over his virgin rim, moaned when a thumb pressed against his perineum, choked off a growl when his balls were gently tugged then squeezed. 'Oh fuck, Stiles, more,' he sobbed when the flat of a tongue licked over his taint. Derek was tight but seemed to be a natural cock-slut, relaxing on instinct as Stiles tested pressing his tongue inside. He kept his light grip on Derek's sack, and the more he licked and prodded with his other hand, working long, agile fingers deep inside, the more sticky liquid dribbled from the trapped cock.

As much as he wanted to carry on forever, working himself up into the same frenzy Derek had when eating his ass, Stiles knew his purpose here was to fuck his wolf into submission. 'You're leaking so much Der, I'm going to use your own slick as lube.'

'Please, Alpha,' came the desperate plea in response, 'take me.'

Slowly Stiles began to slide inside, it was tight but so smooth. Derek was welcoming him inside. He sank inside in one long thrust until his hips were pressed against the soft meat of plump furry muscle butt. 'I'm not going to last long, Der, I'm gonna fill you up fast.'

'Doesn't matter, Alpha, use me. Hard and fast, I don't need long or pleasurable, I need to be used!'

Who was Stiles to argue with that? He pulled out until the crown of his mushroom head was pulling against the rim and sank in fast, a loud slap as their skin connected. Before Derek managed to regain his punched-out breath, Stiles had pulled out again. Again and again, he pounded at Derek's hole, sweat beginning to drip from his brow. A low subvocal droning growl, maybe even a purr, resonated through the chest Stiles was using for leverage then suddenly cut off with a choke. The already vicelike grip on his cock tightened almost painfully before slackening off spasmodically. He was only able to fuck into the heat half a dozen more times before he came loudly yelling, 'who's the fucking Alpha now, bitch!'

With a slap to Derek's ass that had the cheek jiggling, Stiles pulled out, his sensitive head popping out of the rim, followed by a dribble of his cum. As he began to play with it, fingering it back inside, he looked down and let out a gleeful snigger. 'Looks like you're a squirter, babe.'

Grunting, Derek turned his head to look over his shoulder. 'Alpha,' he croaked, 'you have no idea what's going to hit you on your birthday if you make the mistake of letting me off my leash.' The last thing he saw before his eyes rolled back was Stiles sinking down behind him, a filthy grin plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated but don't feel obligated! :)
> 
> I'm also on twitter @bgiific


End file.
